The present invention relates to T-bar partition support clips, and more particularly pertains to an improved T-bar partition support clip designed for use with conventional T-bar ceiling supports. In a conventional construction method, a ceiling support grid is formed by suspending a plurality of T-bar supports by wires and positioning ceiling panels in the open spaces between the T-bar supports. The present invention is directed to an improved clip and associated method for mounting a partition channel track for use in erecting partition walls in conjunction with this conventional construction method.